Sheriff Missile
Sheriff Missile, also known as Eli Peterson, (1927-1990) was the head of the Police Grand Army during the first half of the First NoHead War. He had a brother, Noah Peterson, who struggled with the Darkness. Despite Eli’s attempts, Noah turned against his brother, taking on the name Mr. Ghastly NoHead and becoming an apprentice of Mr. Demonic NoHead, the Supreme Leader of the NoHeads. In 1990, he teamed up with Bladepoint and Jean, who brought with them a prophet called the Mystic, that had the Orb of Power. Rachel Bradley, who had separated from Missile after Noah’s fall, returned to him, and Missile fought in the battle to destroy the First NoHead Base. During the battle, Missile saw his brother, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, and tried to convince him to return home. Instead, Ghastly stabbed his brother with his sword. Mortally wounded, Missile fell to his death in the bowels of the NoHead Base. Biography Early life Eli Peterson was born in 1927 to Lieutenant Carrie Reid and Sergeant Keith Peterson of the police. As an infant, Peterson barely saw his parents due to the police’s continued operations as the NoHeads were formed, and Peterson was thus left in the care of his maternal grandfather. Finally, Peterson’s parents left police service to reunite with him, settle in Sharon, Connecticut and build a house. At this point, they sired a second child, Noah. At age six, Peterson began to learn how to fly in his mother’s old RZ-1 D-wing interceptor, which was part of his mother’s compensation package when she mustered out of the police. She would take Peterson up in it, and he would sit in her lap, learning how to control the ship from her. Tragedy struck his family when his mother unexpectedly died; at the time, Peterson was only eight years old. Lewis, Reid’s fellow police pilot and friend, helped raise Peterson and his brother, and was thus like family to him. Becoming an Officer Noah Peterson followed in his late mother’s footsteps and became a pilot, serving the Police Grand Army Skyfleet, where he became one of the Sheriff’s most trusted operatives. Peterson flew under the callsign of Black Leader while piloting his specialized P-80 fighter, Black One. Eli had a cousin named Rachel, who he informed of their relative’s fall to the Dark side. Ultimately, the event caused them to separate, with Rachel returning to her insurgent business, and Missile spearheading the activities of the police. First NoHead War As the leader of the police, Eli Peterson began to be addressed as Sheriff Missile rather than his given name. Missile also served in recruiting aspiring police officers. One of the individuals he recruited was Ellen Wells. In 1989, during a training session, Sheriff Missile encouraged apprentice Frank to watch his blind spot in combat. In response, Frank boasted that he did not have a blind spot. Eventually, Missile sent Bladepoint to find the truth behind the rumors that Mr. Crooked NoHead was training an apprentice who would surely equal him in power. This was also the first mission Bladepoint had received from the “big boss”. After he, José Smasa, and Irwin Arana managed to complete the mission despite the odds, Missile assigned Tyson to see what he could get from the flight computers while he congratulated Bladepoint. Afterwards, as he rested, Missile analyzed the information obtained from the Peruvian Grace. The following morning, he summoned Bladepoint to his office, and asked what he felt about the dilemma; when he remembered the hopelessness of the Pre-NoHead era that his parents had told him about. Thanks to him, he resolved to find the hologram pit, which the NoHeads were attempting to steal, and restore hope to the world. Missile then resolved to find Saul Cameron, whom he (Missile) believed held a clue to the pit’s location. Journey to Edgewater Sheriff Missile was approached by Bladepoint and Jean, who had just escaped an attack from the NoHeads. Bladepoint said he thought that they were after the Orb of Power, and Bladepoint stated that he did not doubt this at all. They asked Missile to hide away the Mystic for them, and Missile took them aboard the Pummeller for the mission ahead. Sheriff Missile took Bladepoint and Jean to the city of Edgewater to meet his old friend Max Cultarena at his inn. There he learned that Cultarena had found and kept the old sword that once belonged to Lord Gorn. While there, the NoHeads were alerted to the Mystic’s presence and attacked. During the ensuing battle, he killed several robots with his gun. Missile, Jean, and Joseph were initially captured, but escaped when the police, also alerted to the Mystic’s presence, counterattacked. Despite the NoHeads being driven off, Missile witnessed his grandson Mr. Stupid NoHead carrying away Bladepoint. Among his rescuers in Edgewater was Missile’s estranged cousin and former companion, General Rachel Bradley. She gave Missile, Joseph, Jean, and the Mystic a ride back to the police station. Reunited at the Police Station As the NoHead Base prepared to wipe out the police station, the police planned an attack of their own. Jean had given them the Base’s blueprints, which revealed that the base drained the energy of buildings in order to charge its superweapon, and that it required a thermal oscillator, which sustained the energy in the Base, that, if destroyed, would destabilize the Base and blow it up. However, they would need to do it before the Base fully charged its weapon. Sheriff Missile added that he would personally go and disable the shield, and Joseph volunteered to join him. Before he left, Rachel told Missile to find their relative, and convince him to reject the dark side and return to the light. Attack on the NoHead Base Along with Jean and Joseph, Sheriff Missile took the Pummeller to the NoHead Base, exiting hyperspace inside the Base’s shield just next to the walls. When Jean revealed his stationing had previously been in sanitation and that the real reason he came along was to rescue Bladepoint from the Order of the NoHeads, Missile and Joseph a agreed to help him with a bit of annoyance. While inside the Base, they captured RC-2 and forced him to lower the shields, after which Missile claimed that they would not leave the base without Bladepoint. Death After finding Bladepoint, the group headed to the NoHead Base’s thermal oscillator to assist the police pilots above in its destruction. While planting explosives with Joseph, Missile spotted Noah and confronted him on a long walkway positioned above a massive pit, where he attempted to convince his brother to leave the NoHeads and come back with him. Noah drew his sword and activated it, and it passed through the Sheriff’s chest. As Bladepoint, Jean, and Joseph watched in horror, Missile fell to his death in the pit below. Rachel sensed her cousin’s death and wept for his loss. Sheriff Missile’s death was later mourned by Rachel, Joseph, and Bladepoint when they returned from the NoHead Base after its destruction. Relationships Family Eli's relationship with his parents, Carrie Reid and Keith Peterson, is unknown. However, he loved his brother dearly, despite the terrible things he had done, and was heartbroken when he joined the NoHeads. Despite his bond with the dark side, Mr. Ghastly NoHead did seem to love his brother in turn, though this love mostly evaporated after Eli led the war effort against the former’s cause. Bladepoint Bladepoint first met Sheriff Missile when the latter discovered his abilities in 1990. Over time, Bladepoint came to see the Sheriff as a mentor and father-figure, the two become good friends. During Sheriff Missile’s mission to rescue Bladepoint and destroy the First NoHead Base, the Sheriff was killed by Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Enraged by Missile’s death, Bladepoint tried to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead (Ghastly’s successor), but the two were separated due to the Base collapsing. After this, Bladepoint mourned and grieved over the Sheriff’s death. Shortly afterwards, Bladepoint would succeed him as Sheriff. Behind the Scenes Fans have speculated that Sheriff Missile was related to Summer Petersen, regarding their similar surnames. This was later revealed to be false. Appearances * Category:Males Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Fobbles Category:First War casualties Category:Peterson family Category:Heroes Category:Deaths by sword Category:American individuals Category:1927 births